Forgotten Dreams Into Reality
by KeyAmongHearts
Summary: Leo is a 17 year old Female Teenager who was transformed into a Pokémon by a Lake of poison waste. Knowing this change to her life would make it so she couldn't see her parents, she left her home, but this new form of her isnt so bad, she meets many other Pokemon who help her out.(Rated T for Blood, and near death experiences)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything of Pokémon**

**Except my Oc's**

* * *

_**Pokémon: Forgotten Dreams Into Reality**_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Have you ever dreamed of something and it happened in real life? I know what your thinking... I'm crazy right. I can totally respect that thought..., but that's what happened to me...

Leo's Dream

I found myself in a Lake that was quite warm and fresh, which was strange because it was Dark outside, most likely 7:00 Pm, I'm guessing since I was born in a cold state, I was used to the cold feel... I decided to leave the Lake and head home. On my way there I met up with the Pizza man, he greeted me and I payed for the pizza, he left and I entered my Home. Seeing my Lazy brother asleep on the couch, I sat the Pizza on the Footrest next to him and made my way upstairs to bed, however on my way upstairs I felt a throbbing pain in my head, so I ran to my bed and laid in it... The Pain just would not go away, instead it got worse. It felt as if someone was stabbing my head with a butchers knife slowly cutting into my brain...It was just to much to handle I soon past out.

When I awoke I was in my bed laying on my pillow, but something was off. My Pillow and surrounding was much bigger than I could remember, I pulled the covers off of me and what I saw was very...Strange... I had Black fur from the waist down and Blue fur above, my body was strangely shaped like a Cat. I turned my head to my back andI saw a Black Tail with a yellow Four Blade star...

End of Dream

I woke up on my desk, with my face flat ontop of my journal I write stories in. I had no clue of what I dreamed about , I looked around my room, while picking up my journal to Continue writing my story.

5 Hours Later...

All of a sudden my Older brother burst into my room and grabbed my journal."Hey give that back!" I shouted at him , but of course like every brother does, he didn't listen."No way I wanna read it!" He refused, turning his baxk towards me, while reading my story.

At that moment I felt Rage fill my entire body, as I shot up from my desk and began running at my brother forming a fist. He noticed me running at him and he dropped the Journal and covered his face to protect himself from my upcoming punch.

*Pow*

I hit my brother straight into the gut with my right fist, he held his stomach and fell to the floor slowly."gah.." he attempted to form words, but he was out of breath"That's your Fault Tyler!" I Said to him as I bent over to pick up my journal."Think of what moms going to say, once she finds out you hit me!" He Said to me, slowly standing from the ground.

"Mom is out on vacation with Dad, they won't be back for 7 days Smartass."I Said , with a grin across my face."..." With no words for him to say, he changed the subject."Since its 7pm and we haven't started dinner, would you like to Order Pizza?" He Asked, Still holding his stomach.

Pizza did sound good, besides I was to Lazy to cook anything."yeah sure, give me the number."I said, pulling my Iphone out of my pocket, while he told me the digits I slowly entered them into my phone. I pushed call and waited 1 minute untill a Lady picked up with a cheerful attitude."Hello! This is Poke Pizzeria. How may I help you?"

Since me and my Brother have our similarites, it wasn't hard to decide at all."May I get a Large Cheese stuffed pizza with Oran berries on top."I told the lady."mhmmm, that would be $10, please give us your Location and we will be on our way."

Ten Minutes has past and my brother was asleep downstairs, probably on the couch and I was in my Room, siting on my bed, waiting for that Pizza to arrive.I looked to my buneary poster, then out my window. I noticed a figure walking towards our house. I was thinking it could be the Pizza man or woman, it was the only answer.

I ran downstairs, making loud stomps in attempt to wake my brother, I was really surprised it did wake him."is the guy he-"before Tyler could finish a loud knock hit the door."hey Leo your paying Right?" He asked me as I approached the Door."Yes as always..." i told him as i opened the door to see no one outside. "What!? I could of swore I heard knocking." I said to Tyler."I did to.. I guess it was the winds." He replied.

I don't know how to explain what happened. I decided to ignore it and relax inside the Lake Nearby our house."Hey Tyler ima go To the lake and take a swim okay?" I asked Tyler, he nodded in return.

As I left the house, I looked around carefully to see what actually knocked. I seen nothing and made my way to the lake, once I reached the lake I began stripping down to my swimwear. Next thing I realize I am already In the lake.

**(I Made many mistake.. I know. Dont worry I will go back and fix them... I hope you guys/gals enjoyed this Prolouge... Cya!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I don't know why I ever stopped typing this but whatever. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my story please don't be afraid to tell me, I want to create something enjoyable for the reader, but I can't do this without your help!)**

**Forgotten Dreams Into Reality**

**Chapter 1. After Prologue**

* * *

This was impossible, there was just no way could a human turn into a Pokémon it just made no sense. I wanted to believe this was just a dream but would it matter, all that did matter was I became a Pokémon and I must find a way to Turn back.

I couldn't ever let my brother find me like this I mean he would go crazy, and probably even attempt to kill me, my family or neighborhood is very strict about Pokémon and if they ever see one they will make sure it never shows its face again.

Many thoughts and Ideas ran through my head, Leave this place and don't stop running till you find help, or Stay and attempt to explain what happened. All these ideas began playing in my head, outcomes of what could happen if I were to go with one of the ideas

It only took a full minute to make up my mind, and my decision was to abandon this life and start anew. I just knew that is was the correct decision, I mean how could it not I played every possible outcome of the ideas I had, and well this was the only one that worked….

I began to look around my room for anyway to get outside, and first thing that came to mind was my window. I slowly walked over to my window, to avoid making any sound, and jumped onto the small ledge before I attempted to open it. However I had no luck it was locked tight shut, there was just no way I could unlock it with paws.

"Damn…." I muttered to myself just as I began turning around, although 'something outside the window caught my attention a small orange or red figure stared at me from the distance, its eyes locked onto me like a hawk. It wasn't a human, it had to be another Pokémon.

I turned back around and jumped to the floor, I now faced the door that prevented my escape, my eyes tracked onto the handle. If somehow I can grip on it as I jump I just may be able to open it, but the noise it would make most likely would make noise to the current room I'm in.

After countless attempts of trying to open this towering door at my current size, I finally managed, although I was quite wondering how I wasn't heard by my brother there was just no way he didn't hear me… Unless he was in a deep sleep of course which was a rare sight.

I began to sneak my way down the stairs to my living room, being cautious of my surroundings. As I continued down I mistakenly stepped on a loud and old stair, it made a loud Creak like noise that sounded throughout the house.

_This wasn't happening…_

My brother head jumped up from the couch and immediately looked at me, The human girl who mysteriously transformed into Shinx. "No way!" He said with a lot of surprise in his voice….

(One more thing, how long should i make each chapter, leave your suggestions in the comments Thanks!"


End file.
